1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to modular mounting and connection or interconnection systems for microfluidic devices, and particularly to such systems especially suited for use with glass, glass-ceramic, and ceramic microfluidic devices.
2. Technical Background
Various methods and structures have been proposed for use in mounting and connecting or interconnecting microfluidic devices, including glass, glass-ceramic and ceramic microfluidic devices. Existing methods include stacking devices directly against each other with seals or couplers positioned between, fixing a metal or polymer fluid coupler to the device by an adhesive or the like, and pressing a multiple-port connector with multiple compression seals up against the device. None of these methods provides for adaptable yet very reliable fluid interconnection and mounting of microfluidic devices, particularly in the case of glass, glass-ceramic, and ceramic microfluidic devices. An adaptable yet very reliable system for fluid interconnection and mounting of microfluidic devices is thus desirable, particularly one well-suited for use with glass, glass-ceramic, and ceramic microfluidic devices.